In the manufacture of a wing for an aircraft, the airfoil configuration that is intended for the wing must first be determined. A wing structure that will support this configuration is then manufactured. Typically, such a wing structure is of a so-called semimonocoque construction, and includes both an external aerodynamic surface and an internal support frame. More specifically, a cover, or skin, provides the aerodynamic surface (i.e. the airfoil) for the wing, and a combination of transverse ribs and spar webs make up the internal support frame. Together, the cover (skin), the transverse ribs and the spar webs are structurally interconnected to provide the strength and resilience that is required by the wing for the aircraft's intended flight envelope.
For the conventional construction of an aircraft wing, the internal support frame is normally made of wood, or aluminum, or a combination of these materials. On the other hand, the covers (skins) are normally made of aluminum or a lacquered fabric. For most wing configurations, hollow spaces in the frame (i.e. spaces under the skin and inside the wing) are used to hold bladders that will function as fuel cells for the aircraft.
When compared with the above-mentioned construction materials (i.e. wood, aluminum, lacquered fabric), composite materials (e.g. carbon fiber and epoxy resin) offer a lighter-weight alternative. Moreover, for the manufacture of an aircraft wing, it is known that composite materials can be formed to provide strength characteristics that are similar to those of other aircraft construction materials. Although composite materials are most effectively and efficiently manufactured as layers of the material, an aircraft wing is obviously not simply a layer of material.
If composite materials are used for the construction of an aircraft wing, it is evident that different layers of composite material must somehow be pre-formed into an intended shape. More specifically, it may also be necessary to form these layers into individual components that can then be subsequently arranged and assembled to establish the shape of the structure. Further, in order to maximize the structural strength of this intended shape, it is preferable that these components be co-cured with each other.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aircraft wing wherein its support frame and its airfoil shape are essentially made of only composite materials. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for pre-forming composite materials into a desired airfoil configuration for an aircraft wing, and a compatible method for co-curing these materials for the manufacture of the wing. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing an aircraft wing that is relatively simple and easy to implement and that is comparatively cost effective.